kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Collabos Bugster (Jet Combat)
|season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |casts = |firstepisode = The Reason for Some Lies! |lastepisode = |image2 = }} This was born from data of the flight simulator game, Jet Combat. It can copy and manipulate the Rider Gashat installed on his head. Character History It is born from the infection of Yoshio Okada alongside the Giri Giri Collabos Bugster after the Ouroboros Bugster Union is defeated. It doesn't fight the Riders immediately as Genm stepped in in front of it, escaping with him and the other Collabos. It is later seen fighting against Snipe, but evades and escapes. It reappears to attack Yoshio's factory to increase his stress, but Taiga arrives again and battles it as Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2, using the Gashacon Magnum Rifle Mode to snipe-shoot the Jet Combat Gashat off of its head, reverting it to its Collabos Prime Body and essentially removing its ability to fight. Snipe then ties it up and takes it away, telling the other Riders he won't destroy it, keeping Yoshio's life in danger, unless they hand over their other Gashats. It is kept at a rock quarry until Ex-Aid and Brave arrive and all Riders take their Level 3 forms, but Snipe uses a Shrink Energy Item to make the Bugster the size of a doll and keep it from getting destoyed. After Brave's defeat, it is tossed down and revered to normal size to fight Ex-Aid, until Snipe uses a Jet Critical Strike to target them both, destroying the Bugster and defeating Ex-Aid. Personality to be added Forms , a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the . - Union= The is the monster form of a Bugster-infected patient when the virus first flares up. When a Bugster-infected patient experiences enough stress, the Bugster Viruses inside multiply rapidly and overtake the patient's body, forming a giant orange virus form around it; the Union's shape seems largely irrelevant to the Bugster's appearance. Bugster Unions can only be defeated by a Kamen Rider in Level 1; the reason why is unexplained, though it may be because other Levels are too strong and may injure the patient inside the Union. This form is exclusive to Ex-Aid Episode 7. - Monster= - Jet Combat= Using the Jet Combat Gashat, it can fly at high speeds and altitudes with back-mounted flaming jets. It possesses a machine gun on its shoulder, missiles on its left hand, and a jet engine on its right hand that can release wind and smoke. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 7, 8 }} }} Powers and Abilities Arsenal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *The Jet Collabos mumbles the sound "buru-buru", an onomatopoeia for an engine or plane propeller, much like the Hikoki Gamma, the previous series' plane-themed monsters. *This is the only Collabos Bugster who was defeated in its Prime Body form, as its Gashat was removed by Snipe before its defeat. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 7: The Reason for Some Lies! **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! Sources *'' '' - Page 9 References Category:Bugsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Object Monsters